Loss of a Comrade
Loss of a Comrade is a custom Nazi Zombies map and map seven of the Apocalypse III: Divided Destiny ''storyline. Opening Cutscene Mitchell Carver, Trevor Reznik, William Cullen, and Eric Michaelson breach a destroyed building. They scan the room, looking for any signs of Tyrants, Mutants, or zombies. "The room is clear," says Carver, "Reznik, make sure those bastards don't get in." "Whatever," replies Reznik as he strolls over to the entrance. Static comes over the radio; "Captain Carver, are you anywhere near my position. I'm starting to get overrun with Tyrants. I could use some assistance." "You aren't very patient, are you?" asks Carver, annoyed. "Please. Just hurry. I'm not sure if I'm going to remain secure for much longer." "We're on our way," says Carver as he terminates the transmission. "Alright. The Doctor is about to be overrun. We're moving out now." The four soldiers pick up their weapons and exit the door. A huge explosion rattles the lighthouse that Dr. Edward Leichen is in. A huge whole is blown in the wall. Carver, Reznik, Cullen, and Michaelson rappel in. "Check the room. We may be too late." Each soldier runs a different direction. Michaelson stumbles across the heavily mutilated body. "Sir, you may want to take a look at this." Carver and the other two men walk over. "Ah, dammit. We're too late." They stand around the body for several seconds, until Carver spots something. He bends down to pick it. "It's a hologram," says Cullen. Carver activates it. A holographic version of Dr. Leichen appears, and he begins a speach; "If you are hearing this, Captain Carver, then you know that I am dead. Do not fret, though; There is safety for you; There is an exit elevator that will lead you to one of my boats. Use the boat to return back to your headquarters. The only problem is, you'll have to fight your way to it." The hologram then shuts off. "Well, you heard the Doc," Carver says, "In that elevator." The four soldiers run over to the elevator. When it reaches the bottom floor and doors open, Tyrants and Mutants start walking towards them. They pull out their M9mms and start to fight their way out of the room. Enemies *Tyrants - Tyrants replace zombies as the primary enemy. These creatures are very similar to zombies, the only difference being that they have been infected with Element X, not Element 115. *Mutants - Mutants are zombies that have been infected with a different virus, causing them to grow larger, stronger, and faster. Mutants will appear after round 10 with zombies. *Government-Created Bio-Weapon Mutants - Government Mutants are different from regular Mutants because, as their name suggests, they were created by the Government. They are the boss in the map. When shot at, they will use blades that are attached to their arms to swing at the player. After two hits the player will die. Only one will appear at a time. Weapons ''Coming soon... Utilities *Waterfall - The Waterfall trap makes its first appearance in this map. When activated for 1000 points, it dumps gallons of water onto zombies/Mutants/Tyrants, which can kill them. Government-Created Bio-Weapon Mutants are not affected though. *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box is exactly the same as its canonical version. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine makes its first appearance in this map. It is exactly the same as the canonical version. *Pack-a-Punched Weapon Mystery Box - The Pack-a-Punched Weapon Mystery Box makes its first appearance in this map. When used for 9500 points, an already Pack-a-Punched weapon will appear, and the player can choose whether or not they want to take it. Perk-a-Colas *Diver *Juggernog *Stamin-Up *Speed Cola *PhD Flopper *Quick Revive *Double Tap Root Beer Power-Ups *Nuke *Insta-Kill *Assassin *Carpenter *Max Ammo *Double Points﻿ ﻿ ﻿﻿﻿ Category:Loss of a Comrade Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith